Come What May
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: This is a one shot on how i would have liked to see it happen


This is a one shot from episode 4X15 this happens right after come what may scene. I changed it a bit but this is just my take on it. I hope that you all like it.

Love you till my dying day….

"Kurt are you crying?" Adam asked Kurt as the song ended. Kurt blinked his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying. Never once did he thought that would happen when he picked to watch this movie. He just wanted to have a good night with friends since they were snowed in. As soon as that song came on his mind went right to Blaine. They were supposed to be just friends and he was supposed to be moving on and getting on with his life. Blaine was his high school love but now he was in college. He had to move on.

"No… I wasn't crying." He said very fast. Rachel was laying on his shoulder and got up as soon as he said that he was not crying at all. Adam was looking at him like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Kurt I would believe that you would be crying because I remember you telling me that you wanted to sing this song at your wedding with Blaine." Santana said and Kurt eyes just popped up and he didn't want to go there right this second with Santana. One because Adam was there and two he wanted to stop thinking of Blaine.

"Really? Because that seems like a life time ago." He said not knowing where that came from at all. He knows damn well that that was his and Blaine's wedding song. He remembers it like it was yesterday when they were talking about there wedding for when Blaine moved to New York and in a few years after that they would plan the perfect New York wedding since they were allowed to get married there.

"Yea right it was just last year that the two of you were talking about getting married." With that Kurt got up and walked out of the room. He was not able to take it with Santana talking about it with Adam in the room. He knew that they were snowed in but he had to get out of the apartment. He walked up to the roof which was his thinking place. He had went there after he came home from the wedding to think about what happened after the wedding.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to look at all his pictures. There were so many pictures of Blaine on there. He never once had the heart to delete them. Though he knew what Blaine did was just wrong. Cheating is wrong everyone knows that. He just hated that he was not able to get Blaine out of his mind at all. He had been dreaming about him, thinking about him while in classes, and now believing that they are were in a movie singing the most romantic song of all time to one another.

He knew he had to call Blaine. But he didn't want to he wanted to get over Blaine and move on. It was just a lot harder then Kurt could believe. Yes Blaine was his first love and well first everything. They were best friends before anything happened to them. Then Blaine went and had that blackbird moment and kissed him and things changed. Kurt for once was in love with someone that wanted to be with him. Then the week of nationals when he came home Blaine told Kurt that he loved him. Then he transferred schools to be with Kurt for Kurt's senior year. Then they made love for the first time after a fight they had. Also it was because of Blaine that Kurt was in New York. If it wasn't for Blaine Kurt would had never came here in the first place. Then Blaine was his first heartbreak.

Though Kurt sometimes reminds himself that Blaine did come tell him that he cheated and not lied about it. At least he was truthful about it. It did not make it hurt less but it made him feel a little better when he was thinking about it. Then his dad just had to fly him out for Christmas just seeing him in person again made everything so real once again. Then the wedding happened and that was when all his feelings came back all at once. He knew that his head and heart were telling him two different things. His head was telling him to forget about Blaine. Delete everything that remind you of him, get rid of the pictures. Though his heart was telling him something different. Telling him that he should forgive Blaine and take him back because he was in love.

As he sat in the cold he dialed the only number he could think of dialing at this moment.

He let the phone ring and ring hoping that he was going to pick up. After about five rings he could hear the other person on the other line.

"Hey Bud how are things?" He heard his dad on the other line.

"Things are not so well dad." He said his voice was broken up because he started tearing up a bit.

"Are you crying Kurt? What is going on?" His dad asked he was becoming concered about his son.

"It just that I can't stop thinking of Blaine. He is everywhere dad. In my dreams, at the school, and in the apartment. I wish I could stop thinking about him but I can't. My head and my heart are telling me two different things and I don't know which to listen to or what to do dad?"

Burt was on the other line thinking about what Kurt just told him. "Bud which one do you want to listen to. This is your happiness we are talking about. What do you think will make you happy?"

Kurt knew his father was right, his father was always right. "That is the thing dad. Listening to my heart will make me happy but it also scares me that if I let him back in I will get broken again."

"Do you think that you will get broken again?" His father asked him. Kurt was really thinking about it. Sure Blaine had hurt him once and said he was sorry a million times. He knew that Blaine meant it also because his brother called him all the time after they first broke up to tell him what was going on with him. About how he didn't want the lead in the school musical because he felt that he was not in the right mind set to play the lead. About how he wanted to go back to Dalton because everything at the school reminded him of Blaine. How if it wasn't for Sam that Blaine would still be broken.

"Tell you the truth I don't think he would break my heart again. I think he sees what he did was wrong and felt horrible about it. Knowing that he lost me, maybe he thought he lost me forever."

"Then listen to your heart, because no matter what that boy will love you forever. I sure hated that he hurt you but why do you think I brought him up there for Christmas? To make you sad again. No. I brought him there to see if you still felt the same way you felt about him. I saw the two of you, I can see that you both will always love one another. If I were you I would listen to your heart because I know you were trying to forgive him. But son I think you already have forgave him."

Kurt smiled his father was always right, that is why he was glad that he was able to call his father and talk to him about anything. "Thanks dad. I'm so glad to have you as my father."

"I'm glad to have you as my son." With that Kurt hung up the phone. He was starting to get really cold outside and before he was able to make another phone call the door to the roof opened up. Kurt looked over to see who it was. It was Santana.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to bring that up with him in there. You know me I sometimes just say things on my mind before I think." She started talking as she handed him a jacket. "I saw you walked up here with out your jacket. So I thought that I would be nice and bring it out for you. Don't want you freezing." She said as she started to walk away.

"Thanks" he said as she was walking away. Santana didn't say anything else but she smiled at him and walked away. Knowing that he needed some time to himself.

Kurt wanted to call Blaine. Though he didn't know what he was going to say to him at all. He had talked to Blaine since the wedding but this talked was a serious talk. The one that they were supposed to have a Christmas. Looking at his phone and got to Blaine's number and was staring at it. The photo was still a photo of the two of them at the prom together when Blaine had his curly hair. He remembered that night and it was amazing.

He clicked on Blaine's number and he could hear the phone ringing. He was hoping that Blaine was not going to answer at all. He just didn't know what he was going to say to him. He knew what he wanted to say just not how to say it at all. After what seemed like a life time he heard Blaine's voice.

"Kurt I didn't think I would hear from you. I thought you all were watching movies all day?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "We were I mean we are, just I needed some air. Also I wanted to hear your voice."

Blaine went quite on the phone he didn't know what he was going to say at all. He never heard Kurt say that before. He could tell that Kurt had been crying a little. "Kurt are you alright?"

Kurt made a snuffle noise to try and pull the tears back. "We were watching Moulin Rouge and our song came on…." Kurt took a deep breath. "While I was watching it I was not watching the actors sing it. It was use I was picturing singing it." There he said it, he got that part out. He didn't know if Blaine was going to say anything at all. "Though that is not the first time that I have thought about you since the wedding. I've been seeing you everywhere. You are always the one I am thinking about before I go to bed. I'm always dreaming about you. I been trying to move on, but I can't. I'm not able to get you out of my mind."

Blaine was quite he never image that this was going to happen at all. He thought that Kurt just wanted to talk to him about something. "You image us singing Come What May?" He asked and now you were able to hear Blaine crying though the phone.

"I did Blaine and it was perfect. I felt torn but I just could't help myself, it just happened. Then Santana brought it up about being our wedding song and I had to walk away. I needed some air and time to think. So I called my dad to see if he was able to help me think about what was going on in my head." Kurt stood up and started walking around the roof. "I told him about how you are everywhere. Also how my heart and my head are telling me two different things. That I should listen to the one that would make me happy."

"Which one would make you happy?" Blaine asked, he was still in shocked because he was not able to control his tears.

Kurt tried not to cry when he heard Blaine crying harder. "The one that would make me happy again." He took another breath and was trying to think about how he was going to word it. "My heart is telling me to forgive you and give you another chance and my head is telling me to move on and forget about you. The problem is no matter how hard I try not to think about you, to move on, and live a life without you. I just can't do it Blaine. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't. And when I told my father this he told me that it is because I have already forgave you."

_Forgave_ you that was playing in Blaine's head. He didn't know what to say at all. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked. He didn't know what else to say at all. He was lost in words.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure Blaine. I am sure that I forgive you that I love you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I love you to Kurt. I would give up anything for this." He said as he listened to Kurt.

"You don't have to give up anything at all, you just need to graduate and come to New York." Kurt said. It seemed like it was so fast that he forgave him and everything. But love does crazy things to you.

"I promise you I will." He said.

"I love you, I should get back inside it is freezing up here." Kurt said to Blaine.

"I love you too." He said and with that Kurt heard a click on his phone. He put his phone away and was walking back to the door that would let him back in the house. Seeing that Santana was still standing there.

"Now what that so hard."

He cried, letting all the tears that builded up he let them out holding on to Santana.

"You will always love him. No matter how hard you try not to Kurt."

With little tears left in his eyes "until my dying day" Kurt tells her.

The End…  
Please review. It was just a one shot that I wanted to write. Since i have no internet at work I am not able to take my test that I need to take… so i hope that you this.


End file.
